Un cadeau special
by kage ookami51
Summary: Hitsugaya Tôshirô se lance, avec quelques difficultés, dans la cuisine. hitsu/hina


-« Bon, alors, de la farine, des œufs, okay. Le sucre… le voilà. Du beurre aussi… Matsumoto, qu'est ce qu'il faut encore ? »

-« Ben, du chocolat, ça ira mieux pour un gâteau au chocolat, non ? »

-« Alors, arrête de le manger, on n'en trouve presque pas au Seireitei. Ni dans le Rukongai d'ailleurs. Et j'ai autre chose à faire qu'aller en chercher dans le monde des humains.

Le jeune capitaine de la 10° division se lançait dans un nouveau défi, faire la cuisine. oh, ce n'est pas par plaisir, non, il préparait l'anniversaire d'une personne très importante pour lui, son amie d'enfance, Hinamori Momo. Sur les conseils de sa vice-capitaine, autant intéressée par un congé que par la vision de son capitaine aux fourneaux, il avait décidé de préparer une recette simple, un gâteau au chocolat.

Maintenant que les ingrédients étaient réunis, il pouvait commencer.

-« Alors, mettre le four à chauffer, c'est déjà fait. faire fondre le beurre et le chocolat dans deux récipients séparés. »

en théorie, cette action était simple. Sauf quand on n'a pas de micro-ondes. Regrettant presque d'avoir un zanpakutô de type glace, il fit un rapide aller et retour jusqu'au bureau de développement, afin qu'ils l'aident avec leurs appareils.

Quand il revint, les deux ingrédients étaient à l'état liquide, mais 1) les récipients commençaient à l'être aussi et 2) la couleur n'était en rien rassurante et encore moins appétissante. Se jurant de plus jamais faire fondre un aliment avec des éléments radioactifs, Hitsugaya mit le beurre dans un saladier et ajouta le sucre.

Une fois le mélange assez homogène, il entreprit de verser le chocolat dans le saladier. L'aliment collant légèrement à son récipient, le jeune shinigami commença à secouer l'ensemble et ce qui devait arriver arriva, le chocolat tomba brusquement, moitie dans le saladier, moitié sur lui, déclenchant les éclats de rires de Matsumoto, qui fut priée de retourner travailler par son capitaine légèrement de mauvais poil.

L'étape suivante nécessitait seulement de verser de la farine dans le saladier, mais le jeune garçon, encore énervé de sa bourde précédente, vida tout d'un seul coup, faisant s'envoler un nuage de farine, qui vint se coller sur les restes de chocolat présents sur lui.

Ayant l'air d'un mix entre un bonhomme de neige et un nounours en chocolat, Hitsugaya n'eut qu'une solution. La mort dans l'âme, il appela :

-« Matsumoto !! Viens et ne te marre pas ! »

La lieutenant rappliqua, venant de la direction opposée au bureau, et réussit, au prix de grands efforts, à se retenir de rire, pouffant juste de temps à autre, et à nettoyer la bouille bougonne de son capitaine.

Le reste se passa le mieux possible, à part un « Et si on ajoutait du saké ?» venant de Matsumoto, et le gâteau fut enfin mit au four. Une fois sorti, Hitsugaya vit plusieurs fois de ses yeux l'aller et retour gâteau du livre/ gâteau sur la table. Outre le fait que le sien était légèrement verdâtre( en fait, de la couleur du chocolat après passage à la 12°), un peu écrasé suite à une chute entre le four et la table(« Matsumoto, quand je disais pas de saké, ça fallait aussi pour toi. »)et qu'il répandait une odeur pas trop naturelle, le gâteau qu'il avait fait ressemblait assez, les yeux presque fermés, la tête tournée et le nez bouché, à celui de l'illustration.

Sentant tout de même que son gâteau n'était en rien mangeable, Hitsugaya le jeta et partit prendre un bain afin d'enlever les restes alimentaires collés à lui. Une fois sorti, il prit la direction de la 5° division, où se trouvait son amie. Désolé d'avoir raté son cadeau, il entreprit de s'expliquer auprès de la jeune femme. Celle-ci, voyant tous les efforts faits par son ami rien que pour elle, se jeta alors à son cou et lui dit :

-« Rien que ça, c'est le plus beau des cadeaux, Shiro-chan. »

Ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Hitsugaya releva la tête pour souhaiter un bon anniversaire à la jeune fille, il croisa son regard et, sans trop savoir ce qui lui prit, posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, en un court, mais doux, baiser. Ne sachant plus trop où se mettre après cela, il se recula et, rougissant, tenta de changer de sujet en disant :

-« Et bien, joyeux anniversaire, Mo… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la jeune fille avait déjà répondu à sa façon à ce cadeau particulier. Réalisant qu'il aillait prononcer son prénom, elle n'en fut que plus ravie encore, et cette phrase fut, avec le baiser, l'un de ses seuls souvenirs de cette soirée.

_« Joyeux anniversaire Mo… »_

* * *

en gros, un cadeau tres special pour quelqu'un qui l'est tout autant pour moi .

Un tres bon anniv', taichô ,fukutaichô .


End file.
